Avengers of Honor
by LeanaVine
Summary: The Avengers are back on the stage again, this time acting out a very famous Disney movie: Mulan. Again, everyone plays their part, in a story about honor, strength, and determination. And Tony as a little, red dragon. (Warning of mass death. Clintasha, Clint/Natasha.)


**A/N: **Yay! Another Avengers play! I hope you guys like this one as much or more than you liked their Phantom of the Opera play (which I am still working on!)

As always, my views are not shared or expressed by any of the characters in this story or any of my other stories.

Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Fury: Places everyone!

Coulson: Doesn't it feel weird to finally be in one of these? Or is that just me?

Steve: What's a Criki?

Clint: It's a cricket.

Steve: …I'm a cricket?

Bruce: Is this your first time looking at the script?

Steve: I just never noticed that I'm _actually a cricket_.

Tony: Well, I'm a little red dragon. We all have to make adjustments. Remember when you were Carlotta for like three acts of Avengers of Opera?

Steve: We said we would never sPEAK OF THAT AGAIN.

Natasha: Guys, get it together already.

Coulson: …Someone's a diva.

Bruce: Everyone quiet on set!

* * *

Preview

It is dark – late at night – and the setting is the Great Wall of China. Guards valiantly walk its ways, keeping watch for anything suspicious. One guard, as he is walking, is struck in the back of the head by a falcon swooping down on him. He's shocked at first, and his helmet flies off. The guard looks up at the falcon, rubbing the back of his head, confused why it's attacked him.

The falcon screeches, and a grappling hook flies up, holding onto the edge of the wall. The guard shudders, and comes closer to the edge to peer over. Suddenly, more and more grappling hooks fly up onto the wall.

The guard gasps, and yells, "We're under attack!" He begins running as men climb over the edge. "Light the signal!" More attackers come out of the door in front of him, cutting him off. One swings a sword at him, but he jumps out of the way, lunging onto a ladder that he quickly climbs up. The same man slashes the ladder into pieces with his sword, causing the guard to lose his grip. He grabs onto the edge of the wall, and pulls himself up. Once up, he grabs a torch, panting, as he hurries to light the signal which will warn China of invaders.

He freezes when he sees a large, cloaked monster of a man come over the wall in front of him. He gasps at the sight of the monster. The falcon from before flies down onto the monster's shoulder, and it screeches again. The guard's eyes dart to the signal, and he quickly lights it with the torch, glaring at the behemoth before him. People shout in the distance as they see the light and begin to light signals of their own. The monster turns to look at these signals for a moment.

The guard, still frightened, but feeling slightly braver, says, "Now all of China knows you're here."

The monster turns, his hideous face lit up by the fire, breaking off a flag once perched on the wall. He dips it into the flames, the falcon flying from his shoulder. The creature smiles fiendishly, and replies, "Perfect."

* * *

The setting changes to the royal palace as General Li Fury and two guards come marching in. They bow before the Emperor, then General Fury looks up. "Your Majesty, the Chitauri have crossed our Northern border."

Behind the Emperor, his royal advisor, Chi-Coulson pipes up, saying, "Impossible. No one can get through the Great Wall." The Emperor raises a hand, silencing him, then looks to General Li Fury again.

The General adds, "Shan-Chitauri is leading them. The Emperor looks into the distance, deep in thought. "We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately," General Fury adds.

The Emperor stands. "No. Send your troops to protect my people." He looks to his advisor. "Chi-Coulson."

The advisor looks up from taking notes, and asks, "Yes, Your Highness?"

"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces," the Emperor commands. "Call up reserves and as many new recruits as possible."

The General stands, and says, "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him." He says this with great pride.

The Emperor walks towards him slowly. "I won't take any chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory and defeat."

The General bows to him, and the scene changes again.

* * *

Now we are in the bedroom of young Fa Natasha. She talks to herself as she plays with her food - a bowl of rice. "Quiet and demure. Graceful. Polite." As she puts a bite of rice in her mouth, she mumbles, "Delicate. Refined." She takes the brush from behind her ear and dips it in the ink well in front of her. "Poised." She writes on her arm, where there are already several other symbols. She smiles. "Punctual."

A rooster outside crows. Natasha looks outside the window for a second, then quickly jumps out of bed. "Ai-yah!" She runs to the hallway, calling out, "Little Brother!" She blows on the wet ink on her arm. "Little Brother!" She is about to call out again, but as she enters another room, she notices a dog on the ground, asleep. She smiles. "Ah! There you are." The puppy wakes up, and she picks him up, talking to him in a baby voice, saying, "Who's the smartest doggy in the world? Come on, smart boy."

The dog barks happily as Natasha reaches for a bag of chicken feed. "Can you help me with my chores today?" she asks with a smile. Natasha quickly ties the bag to the dog's collar, along with a stick. She ties a string to the stick, which has a bone attached at the other end. The dog growls and snarls and happily chases after the stick, dragging the bag of chicken feed behind him. Natasha opens the door for the dog, but he runs into the doorframe, distracted by the bone. At first, Natasha is concerned, then she smiles and rolls her eyes as the dog begins barking and resumes chasing after the bone.

Where the dog runs, he trails a stream of chicken feel behind him. He runs in front of the chickens outside, who are flustered at first, but then notice the feed in front of them, and begin eating. The dog runs all through the yard, and a tomb is shown in the very back of the yard. Inside, an old man lights an incense stick, and uses his cane to kneel down and pray. "Honorable ancestors," he says, "please help Natasha impress the Matchmaker today." He looks distressed and worried for his daughter. This will be one of the most important days of her life.

The dog runs in, barking loudly, still trailing the chicken feed, and he runs out again. Once he's left, chickens fly in, cackling and pecking at the feed. The man lifts his head, still praying. "Please. Please help her." He stresses this even more now.

Natasha, now dressed, hurriedly comes up the steps of the tomb, carrying a tea tray. The dog is at the top of the steps on his hind legs, trying to reach the bone. Natasha smiles and kneels, pulling the bone down to where the dog can reach it. He barks and begins happily munching on the bone.

Natasha stands again, without looking, calling out, "Father, I brought your-" She cuts off when she runs into her father, dropping the tray and the teacup.

Her father catches the teapot on his cane, and irritably says, "Natasha."

At first, Natasha is surprised, then she smiles and pulls an extra teacup out of her dress fold. "I brought a spare." Her father continues to say her name, but she ignores him, pouring a glass of tea for him and saying, "Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning-"

"Natasha."

"-and three at night." She hands her father the cup of tea.

"Natasha, you should already be in town," he tells her in a serious tone. He smiles. "We are counting on you-"

She interrupts him, saying, with her head held high, "To uphold the family honor." She shakes her head, smiling. "Don't worry, Father. I won't let you down." She pulls down her sleeve, trying to cover the writing on her arm. She quickly turns, running down the stairs. "Wish me luck!"

Her father calls out to her, "Hurry!" He looks down at the dog, who has the entire bone shoved in his mouth. He sighs, saying, "I'm going to…" he turns to walk back into the tomb, "pray some more."

* * *

Loki: Wait, but who is the Matchmaker?

Thor: Yes, and what exactly is a Matchmaker?

Bruce: She betroths people. Do they do that in Asgard?

Thor: I certainly hope not.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys liked this! Sorry it was so short but it was all I could do for now! Love you guys see you again soon.


End file.
